The present invention relates to an extended use-life improved tie.
As is known, a tie is a garment accessory article which is broadly used by men.
A tie conventionally comprises a single cloth sheet element having a cross size which varies along the tie length.
This tie forming sheet element or flap is usually made of silk, wool or other fabric materials and is conventionally provided with a lot of patterns and colors.
Prior ties, on the other hand, are affected by several drawbacks.
In fact, to be properly worn, prior ties require a lot of complex manual operations, to be performed in front of a mirror.
Moreover, during the day, a tie knot tends to loose, thereby forcing the user to perform periodical control or monitoring operations in order to adjust the proper position of said tie knot.
Moreover, prior ties are susceptible to be anti-aesthetically creased, because of the varying positions of the tie user.
That same drawback occurs upon a long use of the tie.
In this case, said tie, at the knotting portion thereof, is undesirably creased or wrinkled, thereby preventing good aesthetic effects from being obtained.
A further drawback is that the tie is very difficult to be properly cleaned, in a case of an accidental stain, since the fabric material used for making the tie must be usually dry-cleaned.
Actually, a stain on the tie would cause objectable aesthetic drawbacks.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.
For achieving the above mentioned aim, the invention specifically relates to an improved tie, which has been designed for a long duration use-life, which can be easily fitted to the user neck, at a low cost, anti-creasing features and, moreover, that is quickly and simply cleaned.
According to the present invention, an improved tie, specifically designed for a long duration use-life, comprises a first tie flap made of an impermeable and flexible material, said first tie flap being operatively coupled to a rigid element, said rigid element being in turn coupled to one or more flaps having end portions which can be coupled to one another.
This improved tie provides the following main advantages.
The tie can be fitted to the user neck in a very simple and quick manner, and it will hold its proper fitted arrangement through the overall day.
Moreover, the subject tie will have always a very good aesthetic aspect, even if it is stored in a case, and this owing to the material designed for making it.
Moreover, the tie is very useful in a journey application.
Furthermore, the subject tie can be easily and quickly cleaned, by simply using water and soap, and it can be easily dried by any suitable type of cloth piece.
Since the subject tie is made of an impermeable material, it can be easily washed without damaging the tie.
Finally, the making cost of the subject tie is very small owing to the easy availability of the used materials.
In addition, the subject tie can be easily coloured and decorated by screen printing methods, allowing to reproduce on the tie material a lot of different phantasy patterns.